1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a handle assembly rotatable in all directions and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general cleaner includes a cleaner body, a brush assembly, a brush pipe, a flexible suction hose, and a handle assembly. The cleaner body generates a suction force for sucking dust-laden air by driving a motor mounted therein. The brush assembly travels along a surface being cleaned, and draws in dust-laden air from the surface. The drawn dust-laden air is transferred to a dust separating apparatus mounted in the cleaner body through the brush pipe extending from the brush assembly. The brush pipe is connected to the cleaner body using the flexible hose, which enables a user to conveniently clean an area. The handle assembly is mounted between the brush pipe and the suction hose, and includes a handle which a user may grip to manipulate the brush assembly. The user may clean a surface by gripping the handle and moving the brush assembly.
The cleaner handle is generally fixed in place, and thus does not rotate. That is, the cleaner handle is fixed to a brush pipe, so the cleaner handle moves along with the brush pipe. When a user cleans corners, the user may experience inconvenience in handling the long brush pipe, since the user needs to bend his or her wrist or elbow.
To solve the above problems, vacuum cleaners having a handle rotatable in a certain direction was disclosed. However, such vacuum cleaners also have the above problems, since the handle rotates in only one direction.